herofandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Tia
Queen Tia is the tertiary antagonist turned one of the two tritagonists in Mega Man Star Force 3. She is a member of an organization called Dealer. She is mainly in charge of harvesting Crimson Energy from fallen Noised Wizards. It's later revealed that she used to have a relationship with A.C. Eos while he was a member of Dealer. History Little is known about Tia's life that She and her brother were both orphaned in a war sparked over technological advances. As a consequence, the two wish to use Meteor G to destroy the world's technology. In order to do that she and her brother enter the Dealers. During that time she was in love with Ace. However because Ace leaves the Dealers, their relationship where broken. Later, she poses as a teacher at Geo school in order to infused Magnet with Noises card and to harvest crimson energy more easily with Joker as support. At Sheesa Island she and her brother reveal their indentities and about Virgo and Corvus, they then escape after Joker destroy Luna. In the aftermath, Tia summons a of fake Omega-Xis' to destroy WAZA. She later change to her EM Wave change realizing her have failed and battles Ace. While Tia had the upper hand, Ace uses his last of strength to punch through her and talk some sense in to her but fails due to Virgo's influence. She later battles Geo, but was defeated by him. At the Dealer organization, after Ace battles Joker, he tells Tia he still loves her. After Ace's "death", Tia's heart was shattered and in anger demands to use Meteor G to destroy the world. When she and Jack went to confront Mr. King, they were trap. When Tia went into the Meteor G herself she defeated by Geo once more. After Jack talk her way out of revenge, Virgo was scared of imprisonment decided to turn on her, resulting Virgo being deleted by Rogue. After that they leave Meteor G. After Meteor G had been destroyed it was revealed that Ace was not in fact, dead. Tia and Ace are finally reunited again after a long time. Powers and Abilities * Floatshoes: - Queen Virgo is immune to panels. * Aqua Shield: - While the player is lined up with her, she will put up a barrier of water in front of her. This can be pierced by Breaking attacks. If she is hit while the shield is up, she sends a shockwave down the column. * Rain Shower: - Some panels flash, and Queen Virgo will summon rain on those panels. * Hydro Dragon: - Queen Virgo summons a dragon that zig-zags down the rows. If it connects, it causes Bubble effects. This attack is breaking. This attack can be destroyed by attacking the dragon's head or body. * Tag-Out: - Jack Corvus appears in Queen Virgo's place and attacks with Wicked Flame. * Holy Light - Queen Virgo floats down in front of the player's row and spins around, hitting all 8 panels surrounding her. This attack cannot be dodged. This attack can be blocked. Gallery Images Queen.Tia.full.254932.jpg|Tia's official art poster. image689.png|Tia and Virgo's render. Queentia and Virgo.png|Tia and Virgo. MMSF3QT5.png|Tia in game appearance. MMSF3QT3.png|Queen Virgo in game appearance. MMSF3QT1.png|Tia's game icon. MMSF3QT2.png|Queen Virgo's game icon. MMSF3QT4.png|Queen Virgo ready to battle. MMSFOCW prev2.jpg|Queen Virgo's concept art. imageQTiaBattleCards.png|Queen Virgo's Battle Cards. Videos Mega Man Star Force 3 - Queen Virgo Trivia * Although Tia was introduced as the secondary antagonist at the beginning of the game, she was outranked by Joker who more cruel, evil and dangerous than her. * Queen Virgo's official artwork pose is similar to the one of Queen Ophiuca. Also See Her On * She is also on the Villains Wiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Master Orator Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Summoners Category:Elementals Category:Servant of a Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Master of a Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Magical Girls Category:Orphans Category:Grey Zone Category:Wrathful Category:Supporters Category:Military Category:Amazons Category:Animal Kindness Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Manga Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Stalkers Category:Extremists Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Creator Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Harbingers Category:Symbolic Category:Sympathetic Category:Strategists Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Inconclusive